Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) typically rely on one or more spinning rotors for lift and thrust. As the rotor spins, air flows through its rotating blades to generate the necessary lift and thrust to respectively counteract the gravitational force and aerodynamic drag on the UAV. By controlling the speed and rotation of the rotor, the UAV can be controlled to hover and fly in the air.
In order to generate sufficient air flow, the rotor of a UAV typically spins at high speeds. Therefore, direct contact with the rotating blades of the rotor can be dangerous for a user, as well as potentially cause damage to the blades and other parts of the rotor. However, a user, especially a younger or inexperienced user, may still be inclined to grab onto the rotor or a portion of the rotor while the UAV is in flight due to the prominence and/or position of the rotor in relation to the rest of the UAV body. Thus, a need exists for a UAV having a propeller guard that limits direct contact with its rotating propeller blades and more specifically, reduces harm or injury that may occur from contacting its rotating propeller blades.